Auréola
by Ray Shimizu
Summary: Diante do caso Kira, L, o melhor detetive do mundo se vê de mãos e pés atados diante deste caso em especial... Yume sua ajudante tenta ajudar ele a todo custo! Mas para pegá-lo arriscar a sua vida não vai ser o bastante!


Conhecido como L, ele desvendou muitos mistérios no mundo dos crimes, sua capacidade era acima de qualquer um, considerado o melhor detetive do mundo. Porém ele vai estar de frente com um caso que solucionar não vai ser assim tão fácil... Primeiro porque esse mistério irá pairar do caso policial, pros próprios sentimentos. Nunca se aproximou de ninguém e nunca teve amigos. Nunca conhecera uma mulher.  
- Chegou os documentos que pediu. - um policial entrega um monte de papeis para detetive.  
- Obrigado. - L enfia um pedaço consideravelmente grande de bolo na boca.  
De fato, ele já estava nesse caso já fazia duas semanas, L sempre desvendou os crimes rapidamente, mas algo insistia em não encaixar.  
- Não faria sentido algum ele ter sido morto... Mas só vejo, ele, como criminoso. - quase desvendara o crime.  
- E se houvesse a possibilidade que fosse algo sobrenatural? Shinigamis? - uma jovem, ao lado do compenetrado moreno, resolveu se pronunciar.  
O rapaz de olhos negros, estranhou em ouvir aquilo.  
- Realmente não tem sentido em ele ser o criminoso, sua ficha é limpa... Ele só é suspeito porque era o único na cena do crime... - a garota estava ali acompanhando o caso fazia uma semana, observando furtivamente a capacidade mental de L.  
- Acho que o criminoso nunca esteve ali. - ela irrompeu.  
- Pensei nisso,. mas acho isso um pouco absurdo. - L responde.  
- O criminoso nunca estar ali ou Shinigamis?  
- Os dois...

A garota olhou para L, e não disse nada, sabia que aquele cara era inocente, mas somente ele estava na cena... Somente algo sobrenatural poderia explicar. Mizushi Suehiro, não era inteligente como ele, mas conseguia analisar muito bem o psicológico de cada um, isso era importante para a policia. Foi encontrada numa escola comum, por L.

Mizushi Suehiro, foi um nome que ela adotou... seu nome não era esse... tão pouco Yume, esse segredo o único que conhecia era L.. e somente ela sabia o nome verdadeiro dele, um segredo importante...

Parecia totalmente normal... A convocou pra ajudar num caso e acabou ficando, mas Suehiro escondia algo que nem ela mesmo sabia.

Mais uma semana se passou e nada de conseguir encontrarem o culpado, L passou a achar que podia ter mesmo dedo de um shinigami naquele crime, ainda mais porque tinha aparecido uma pessoa que morreu da mesma forma e, do criminoso não se tinha vestígio algum.

Os assassinatos só aumentavam e, nunca tinham pistas de ninguém.

"Será que o assassino só precisa saber o nome e o rosto da vítima?" - isso martelava na mente do melhor detetive do mundo. Se tinha isso, como então matava as pessoas?

- Yume-chan, tem alguma idéia? – a chamava assim... L precisava de palpites, e gostava da voz da mulher,

- Só sei que todas essas mortes são causadas por uma mesma pessoa... - ela tentava acompanhar o raciocínio dele, mas impossível. - Ele só mata criminosos na qual sai no jornal ou na TV, estranho, não?

- Sim, eu fiquei pensando nisso também, creio que ele só precisa do rosto e do nome. - o moreno sentia-se de mãos atadas, até que lhe ocorreu uma idéia.

Precisava ao menos ter uma lista de suspeitos... Por enquanto qualquer um podia ser o tal criminoso. Ia confirmar sua teoria...

OoOoOoO

- Vai matar mais pessoas? - o Shinigami via o caderno cheio de nomes, nunca um humano se arriscara tanto dessa maneira.  
- Esse mundo está imundo, vou encher esse caderno. - ele escrevia nomes e mais nomes naquele caderno com um sorriso sádico nos lábios. - Pena que estou limitado, só posso matar pessoas na qual eu sei o nome e o rosto.  
- Você é mesmo corajoso, muitas pessoas que usaram esse caderno mataram duas pessoas e ficaram apavoradas, passaram pra frente. O que vai fazer depois de matar todos que você quer?  
- Pra eu limpar esse mundo podre, vou precisar do caderno todo, não existe depois, só o agora. - ele sorriu. Como era bom ter o poder da morte das mãos, poder tirar a vida de alguém sem precisar tocar nela, sem precisar se arriscar com nada, a não ser pela polícia, mas quem ia acreditar que um caderno tem esse poder? Mesmo assim, era bom prevenir.

OoOoOoO

L pensava numa boa maneira de ao menos ter suspeitos, era um bom começo.  
- Ryuzaki-kun! Eu achei um site interessante aqui! - Yume chamou o detetive que olhava para um monte de papel.  
- O que? – desviou o olhar.  
- Um site... Chamado "Kira"... - conforme analisavam o site, mais ficavam intrigados, esse tal de Kira... Seria o autor por todos aqueles crimes? Era bem provável que sim, e então L esquadrinhou uma ação.

Usou-se da inteligência: escolheu um criminoso que no corredor da morte, e disponibilizou seu nome na internet e na televisão, não demorou nenhum dia, ele foi morto.

- Ryuzaki-kun! Esse Kira existe mesmo! - Yume arregalou os olhos castanhos, ponderando a situação quase fantástica, não negaria se realmente existisse um Shinigami.  
- Não tenho dúvidas disso também, mas... Agora preciso pensar em como pega-lo. – falou mais pra si, do que pra qualquer outra pessoa do centro de comando.  
- Só vejo um meio de você fazer isso. - ela respondeu sem pensar, a uma afirmação que não denotara pergunta.  
- Eu sei, vou ter que sair da minha toca. - disse tomando o ultimo gole de café quente.

Yume, tinha um pressentimento de quem era Kira, mas resolveu não contar, era muito cedo pra achar qualquer coisa, sem provas ou conexões algumas.

- Bem, eu vou pra casa, a gente se vê depois. - ela se despediu dando um beijo no rosto dele sorrindo e, se retirou.

Aquele beijo deixou o detetive corado.

A garota ia andando pra casa, não era longe, logo ia chegar em casa, até que se depara com uma cena estranha...  
Uma mulher andando por aí sem rumo, com olhar vazio.  
- Tudo bem? - Yume tentou falar com a mulher, mas ela não lhe respondeu.

Não contida, a garota alva dos grandes olhos castanhos, tentou mais uma vez falar com a estanha moça e nada, tinha algo estranho, algo distraiu a garota por um momento, e quando voltou à atenção pra mulher, ela estava em cima de uma ponte... E ela se jogou... suicídio?

Aquele olhar vago, não enganara Yume, já o tinha visto antes... Não fora um mero suicídio, e ela sabia disso. Uma pessoa que se suicida normalmente não age assim, era algo provocado, tinha certeza disso.

- Por Deus! Esse rosto... Minha nossa! Era uma detetive!

Kira?! Kira poderia estar por perto? Como numa forma de proteção, virou-se de costas, esquadrinhando o local com os olhos e a mão na arma, pendurada no discreto coldre por debaixo do sobretudo. Ele podia estar ali?! A morena ficou assustada, aos poucos percebera muita gente em volta, e um motorista comunicara ao policial do suicídio na ponte.

Definitivamente aquela morte foi causada por Kira, Yume tinha certeza.  
Raito sabia que se fosse esperto e inteligente nunca seria pego, mas ele não sabia que Yume tinha um poder sobrenatural também...

A morena chegou em casa ofegante, ela pôde ver a ação do assassino sem ver o culpado. Ainda atônita pelas visões ensandecidas, esquentou algo que pegou da geladeira pra comer, ela precisava pensar, tinha que pegar aquele cara.

- Aquela mulher... Esqueci o nome dela... Mas sei que era detetive, acho que ele achou que pudesse ser descoberto e a matou, ele pode matar qualquer um que ficar no caminho dele. Porque bandidos? Porque a matou? Porque fugiu dos padrões? Ele quer mesmo varrer o mundo dos bandidos?... Criando um mundo ideal? Quer se tornar um Deus? – usando-se da habilidade mental, em conhecer o âmago das intenções sem nunca ter conversado com aquele que investiga, ela chegou ao forte pensamento de Kira, ou melhor, de Yagami Raito.

O telefone tocou a despertando dos devaneios, quem poderia ser?

- Yume, você está bem? - uma voz preocupada, alegrou o coração, era ele, L.  
- Sim estou... - ela gostava de ouvir a voz dele.  
- Eu vou até a sua casa, fique aí. - não era prudente ela sair, então ele foi até lá, afinal, aquela voz embargada no telefone, mostrava que sua menina não estava bem.

Chegando ao pequeno apartamento, incontido o detetive sentiu vontade de abraçá-la, mas lhe faltava coragem, ou quem sabe um tanto de malícia? Contentou-se em ver que ela realmente estava bem.

- Você viu tudo o que aconteceu? - fora direto ao assunto.  
Assim que fechou a porta ela diz:  
- Sim, tenho certeza que foi o Kira! Ela não respondia quando eu falava com ela!

L prestou atenção no que ela dizia, fazia um tempinho que ele sentia algo estranho por Yume, mas não sabia o que era, nunca teve contato com ninguém, pelo menos não um contato próximo. Certa hora da madrugada, enquanto a morena fala sem parar, as palavras não mais eram captadas por L, sentiu-se atraído por um perfume embriagante, que só notara naquele momento, sozinhos no apartamento de Yume, talvez ficar naquele "quartel" pensando em quem era Kira, não o deixasse sentir aquele perfume. Agradeceu intimamente à Kira por tê-lo feito preocupar-se tanto com a segurança dela... O fez perceber em Yume, algo mais do que uma ajudante.

A morena por sua vez, sempre gostou dele... Gostava do jeitinho inocente de L, meio curioso, mesmo sendo alguém com um QI muito acima da média, ele era ingênuo ao mesmo tempo, uma mistura envolvente pra mulheres sozinhas, como ela.

- Ryuzaki, vem aqui um minuto? - pegou-a pela mão, sem deixar de notar que as dele eram bem maiores que as dela...

L sentiu o coração palpitar, onde ela ia levá-lo?

Sem raciocinar acerca do que fazia, Yume levou-o ao próprio quarto. Os olhos negros deles observavam tudo com curiosidade. Ateve-se aos detalhes curiosos daquele canto, que era só de Yume: tudo arrumadinho, tinha muitos livros sobre psicologia, uma pilha de folhas e uma foto...

- Você ainda tem isso? - ele pega a foto, que mostrava os dois, ela com dezessete e ele com vinte e três.

Pareciam dois meros estudantes, sem nada pra fazer.

- Claro, por que não teria? - Yume abriu a porta que dava pra sacada, sem olhar pra ele. Sentia mesmo que não deveria olhá-lo, ou seria fisgada de vez.

L sentia um carinho especial pela menina, mas nunca soube como lidar com isso, nunca foi próximo de alguém. Então um vento gelado, fazendo a menina tremer eriçando os pelos, o acorda de tais pensamentos tortuosos, sem solução com tudo que estava acostumado a lidar.

- Está com frio? - ele a abraça, com os braços longos. L era mais alto que a morena... Para ela, aconchegante.  
-Não mais. - as delicadas mãos tocam os braços dele, como era bom sentir aquilo... Era a primeira vez que se abraçavam.

Os dois sabiam que logo poderiam não estar mais entre o mundo dos vivos, muitos desejam ver a cabeça de L numa bandeja... O melhor detetive do mundo, precisa de outro motivo? Quantos inimigos ele não teria? Yume não era nem detetive, mas conseguiu ajudar L a prender criminosos em um espaço rápido de tempo, mas agora, os dois estariam diante de um perigo maior, diante de Kira.

Depois que L foi embora, ela se sentiu sozinha, até sentiu medo... Yume voltara à cozinha, engolindo alguns biscoitos e pensando em como poderia ajudar a pessoa, que ela mais gostava, nem que para pegar Kira ela tivesse que morrer.

Ficou horas na cozinha com um caderno escrevendo suas teorias e quem poderia ser Kira... Num lampejo, como intuição, a figura do sexy Yagami Raito lhe tomou de assalto. Eles quase nunca se falavam, estudaram juntos, ele tinha as melhores notas, era um arrogante a mais no mundo... Ela tirava notas boas, mas não chegavam nem perto dele, mas por que ponderara sobre a possibilidade do Yagami ser Kira?

Poderia não ser nada de mais, mas era um suspeito... E analisando sobre o que Yume conhecia dele, poderia ser um perfeito Kira: inteligente, esperto, tinha certo nojo pelas pessoas e se achava melhor que todos, que um dia cruzaram seu caminho. Raito tinha um péssimo hábito de se deixar ver, em boa aparência, de um moço impecável, mas no âmago era um descontrolado, uma pessoa fria e sagaz, que não sabia perder. E infelizmente, o rapaz estivera próximo demais das investigações.

Tentaria investigá-lo, por que não? Guardou suas coisas e foi dormir.

Estava nublado, chovendo muito por sinal... Nem parecia que era de manhã, o céu estava tão escuro.

- Que dia horrível. - Yume suspirou e saiu da cama, abriu o armário, pegou uma regata branca, uma blusa preta com uma saia um pouco a cima do joelho vermelha, deixou em cima da cama e foi tomar um banho.  
Pra dizer que o dia começava muito bem, no meio do banho o chuveiro dela queimava, e terminava na água gelada mesmo.  
- Já vi que não era pra eu ter saído da cama... - resmungou, tentando não ficar nervosa, afinal tinha acabado de acordar.

Depois de se arrumar abriu a geladeira e viu o que tinha pra comer, pegou uns frios e uma caixinha de leite, colocou o leite pra ferver enquanto fazia o café e seu sanduíche... Distração, maldita distração... Pra que fervê-lo? Esqueceu o leite e derramou no fogão todo... Aquilo seria um mau presságio? Não era possível!

Depois de arrumar a melequeira que fez, conseguiu tomar um café da manhã, que diferente de L não tinha nada de açúcar, nem o leite com café, ela evitava comer coisas doces... Colocou tudo na pia, foi rapidamente escovar os dentes, depois abriu a porta, aquela chuva não parecia que ia parar, abriu seu guarda chuva e partiu ao "trabalho".

- Bom, dia Ryuzaki-kun! - o cumprimentara com um beijo no rosto, estava ensopada, dos pés à cabeça, afinal, não era um mero guarda-chuva que a salvaria de uma tempestade como aquela.

L a olhou... As roupas marcavam direitinho o corpo de Yume e, ele corou. Ora, no que o pobre Ryuzaki poderia estar pensando num momento como aquele?

- Podia ter falado comigo, mandava um carro ir te pegar. - continuava devorando os doces. A morena pensava como ele conseguia comer tanto doce, aliás, era só o que ele comia.  
- Não fica doente de tanto comer assim? - invejava-o, não cairia na tentação nem dos lábios e nem dos doces de L, afinal estava de regime. Como sempre.  
- Hum... Quer? - lentamente, o moreno levava a colher cheia de chocolate até a boca dela, mas no meio do percurso...  
- Go-gomen... - L olhou para o colo de Yume, com chocolate escorrendo até os seios. Sentiu o coração acelerar, sua menina, toda molhada pela chuva, e lambuzada de chocolate.

**N/A – Bom, pessoas... faz um bom tempo que eu não entro no , esta fic foi escrita já faz algum tempo e betada pela minha beta oficial a TenTen -san (vulgo tia Renata XD)...**

**Resolvi postar aqui, é uma fic dividida em dois capitulos, espero que gostem!**

**Beijos =***


End file.
